


I Lost the Beat to My Heart By Loving

by haiq_trash_queen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Badass Hinata Shouyou is my shit, Band Fic, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut? IDK, Fluff, Gay, Gay Character, Gen, Grunge AU, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata as a player but unintentionally, Hinata's Harem?, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, No Spoilers, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Tags May Change, Top Hinata Shouyou, Why Did I Write This?, not canon, slightly toxic relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiq_trash_queen/pseuds/haiq_trash_queen
Summary: Hinata Shouyou, the lead singer of the new grunge band, Euphoric Bites that's clawing there way up in the grunge scene. He's got one goal only, make it to the shoddy Garage 3C venue to play in the heart of the city. With orange hair and equally talented band mates to match.He steals the show, the scene and many hearts in the process.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. I Stole a Guitar & Got a Scar Now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry for not updating this fic! In all honesty these past months have been wilding with the virus and all ( I hope y’all are staying safe!) and I had a bad depressive episode (still am) but I missed and felt bad abandoning yet ANOTHER fanfic so I swear I’ll finish this one!  
> I will be working on this more and have some other fics, in the works.
> 
> Follow my socials and like always requests are open!
> 
> @Haiq_trash_queen on IG  
> @haiq_trash_queen on Fanfic.net  
> @Haiq_trash_queen on Quotev

He was lost, literally. As the sky began dark and the sun's kiss left, the starts began to poke through. Kageyama looked around with a wide eyes expression as he looked at the streets names and the buildings. Big, tall, smooth and jagged, windows clean and complete others dirty and shattered. He looked around until he saw a small door open on the side of a building. 

The light that flickered through was a dark orange, loud noises inside. Out of sheer curiosity and the fact that he was lost, Kageyama wondered if he could ask for directions inside. As he walked in there was a tall and hearded security guard with long hair, looked like Jesus. He motioned Kageyama to enter and it was like a new world opened up and took birth in his eyes. There were crowds of people, of every shape, size and gender. The walls he noted, were painted with posters, stickers of ludicrous names and phrases. Some verging on the inappropriate and edgy. The magnitude of people, seem to increase the deeper he went into the room.

An once he reached the main part, he saw a stage. An the people there were all packed together, wearing odd shirts, leather jackets on some, fishnets, flannels. 

As someone walked in front of the stage, a thin man with silver hair and golden eyes. He spoke to the crowd of people who were loud and screaming over one another. 

"Hello, thank you all for coming and for out last act we announce a new band to the scene, Euphoric Bites!"

  
An as the man motioned to his side, Kageyama felt himself loose a bit of breath. A short ginger boy walked out on stage, black flannel shirt over a white shirt, messy orange hair, and bright brown eyes. A guitar in his grasp. Piercing on his lip and eyebrow there were other members that walked out as well. A Green haired bass player who seemed nervous as hell, a even shorter boy on the drums with a small yellow hair piece dyed and a baldy with his hands on another guitar. 

Kageyama looked with wide eyes as his heart palpitated. _He was gorgeous._

Then the orange haired beauty opened his mouth, "H...Hello, I'm Hinata Shouyou and I'm the leader singer of Euphoric Bites." he motioned to the back/other players. "An these are my other bandmates."

"Sing already!" shouted a person from the crowd, Kageyama glared at them.

Hinata falterred a bit, "O-Okay! This song is called I got Wasted at a Waffle House."

The crowd was laughing for a minute, the vibe and atmosphere lightening up and intrigue.

* * *

* * *

Tuskishima was bored, he hated being here. If it wasn't for Yamaguchi he wouldn't even set foot here.   
  
_"Come on Tsukki! You'll meet the guys!" he shouted._

_Tsukishima went inside the practice room that was at the side of the designated venue they were gonna play that night._

_He entered and there stood Yamaguchi, frantically introducing him. One by one they lined up, Tanaka the back up guitarist, Yamaguchi the bassist and Nishinoya the drummer._

_He wondered where the lead was until a door flung open. An there he stood, golden orange hair messy and shirt half way on, yawning. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and Tsukishima felt his skin crawl._

_"Oh! An this is our lead singer and guitarist Hinata Shouyou!" Yamaguchi introduced._

_"Hello" was all Tsukishima said to Hinata._

_Hinata smiled brightly,"Hello!"_

_He was too bright, too annoying.  
  
An when Tsukishima saw him play and sing, he realized....he was too talented as well._

_He couldn't stand it._

An now he was here, seeing the orange haired boy stumble a bit on stage. But Tsukishima knew it was just annoying nerves, because the moment Tanaka reveed up and the lights dimmed. 

The Hinata Shouyou, the one that smiled, and laughed and was so kind turned into whatever the hell the **_music,_** wanted. His free will gone, a slave to the drums and strums.

It should't have taken Tsukishima's breathe away but it did......time and time again.

* * *

* * *

His voice was like a tortured angel who had fallen in love with the devil. Soft and tentative as well as strong,forceful and utterly raw. It made love and tortured Kenma's soul, the utter passion and intimacy Hinata had with the song and words. 

Kenma knew he wrote it, all Euphoric Bites fans knew. An he prided himself on being the best, the number one. 

The band he related with completley and utterly, as well as the song and lyrics. In moments of dismay and pain, doubt and sadness Kenma felt a intimate relationship with it all. 

He also hoped to have one with the lead singer...

Kenma wasn't a groupie, hell even liking people was a taboo subject for him. But his mind and body went blank when he saw or heard Hinata. 

A crush he glady would uphold. 

He wanted to drown in the song and in his precense.

An just like that he surfaced as the band finished there song, and everyone cheered. 

Kenma was ready yo go when two figured bumped into him from both sides, one was a black haired blue eyes boy trying to get closer to the stage. The other a blond tryin to go to the side of the room where the bands hanged at.

"S..Sorry" mentioned the black haired boy. 

Kenma shrugged, and the blond snarked, "Well look where your going."

Kenma was quiet for a moment just seeing the moment unravel, his anxiety picking at his skin. Why was this blond going to the band room?

"Tsukishima!"

An all the mini group turned, the Hinata Shouyou was there waving his hand up in the air. 

Kenma was awestruck, Hinata Shouyou was there. Right there. 

"Y...You know him?!" Asked the Black haired male. 

Tsukishima snorted, " Yea I sadly do."   
  
An he walked away from the now duo, Kenma was awestruck as Hinata playfully hit Tsukishima's shoulder and walked into the room.

Then the two duo was silent.

Until Kenma felt a pair of burning eyes on him, the black haired man spoke, "Kageyama Tobio!" and he took out his hand to shake Kenma's.

Kenma nodded inroduced himself and the Kageyama kept talking, "So the band they are really cool what genre are they? Who's in it?! The leade singers age?!"

Kenma was a bit overwhelmed but he was also slightly glad that there was another fan or potentially. 

"The Band is a grunge band...your in a grunge show."

Kageyama eyes just widened and sparkled, "Wow..."

"As for the band, its the Bassit, Nishinoy Yuu, Lead Guitar Tanaka Ryouske and Yamaguchi Tadashi the Bassit. The other lead guitar is Hinata Shouyou and he's 19."

"Ah cool! But what about that blond Tsukishima guy" he muttred. 

Kenma shrugged, "No idea...."


	2. Wasted in a Waffle House

Hinata's mind spiraled as he hit the floor, sweat and debri clinging on to him like a whore to a paycheck. Hinata sighed as he rolled over on his floor mattress. Grabbing his shoes and putting on some pants. 

His apartment was small, he didn't have much besides his guitar, some mics, pages of lyrics on the floor. He didn't mind, it gave character plus it wasn't like he was going to have a cute person over. 

Hinata sighed as he kicked a pair of panties to the side, he did _not_ get those through inappropriate matters. A fan had thrown them on stage and he guessed he put it in his pocket. 

Groggily he checked his phone for any news, it was just Yamaguchi panicking over the good press. But all it did was made Hinata smiled, Wasted in a Waffle House was the most popular song so far. But Hinata was working on so many others, he had stories he could tell his ass off to. 

Hinata sighed as he looked down at his phone, a picture of the band playing he smiled brightly. He looked around to the crowd and his breath stopped for a minute, a cute black haired boy who seem so out of place was there looking at them play.

Hinata sighed in a small complain, _his girlfriend probably forced him to go,_ He thought. 

* * *

* * *

Hinata groaned as he walked to the old venue, Tanaka and Nishinoya lighting up when they saw him. 

"Shouyou!" they screamed and ran up to him with arms wide open. Hinata chuckled as he hugged back, he also motioned to the guys. 

"So what's up here?"

Yamaguchi sighed as he kept hitting the locked door, "The venue owner isn't here and we came to get our cash..." Yamaguchi began to fiddle with his hands as he looked a Hinata panicked, "You should know this! Isn't your rent due soon?!"

Hinata chuckled, "Oh Yeah!"

Yamaguchi sighed and he kept knocking at the door until it opened, the long haired security guard was there. Everyone was quiet until Nishinoya grinned, "Asahi! Where's your boss huh?"

Asahi faltered, a unlikely expression belonging to a security guard. Asahi sighed and let them inside, slightly fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, "W-Well the thing is boss is kinda busy right now, but its great that your all here, he wanted to talk to y'all after last nights show."

Hinata brightened up and nodded, the venue now was less dense and the flaws from last night ever so more evident. The mystery stains on the floor, the discarded shirts and clothing from dancing too much, some specks of blood from the last guy who got too riled up during the Photogasmic's set.

But Hinata loved all of it, he reveled in it. This was his real home, a chaotic mess that he fell for time and time again.

* * *

* * *

The boss finally called them in after a few hours. Asahi lead them to a hidden room behind the set and motioned them to go in, there was two people inside as Asahi stood outside by the door.

The grey haired guy who announced the acts last night and the boss sitting in a wide desk. He has neutral features and brown eyes, tan skin.

"Ah, its you guys. Welcome, Welcome." motioned the grey haired guy for them to sit down as the boss talked. 

"This is my assistant, Sugawara and I'm the owner of the venue Daichi " he extended his hand to Hinata, who was sitting across from him. 

Hinata clasped his hand and smiled, "Pleasure meeting you, thank you for letting us play last night!"

Daichi hummed as he placed his hand underneath his chin, lost in thought about the mention of last night, "Yes, about that. " The band tensed up and Daichi waved his hand with ease, "No, No its not a bad thing. We had a really good turn out rate yesterday, the bestr in months. Although you guys are new to the scene many like you when they get the chance to see you."

Hinata's eyes widened and he felt heat coarse through him, _They like the band!_

  
"We were both pleasently suprise and we were wondering if you'd like to be a regular at the venue for a while? You guys got potential"

Hinata was up from the chair, his body shaking and a wild smile appeared on his face, "Of course!"

Yamaguchi nodded tamely as Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka were all hyped up and screaming. 

Daichi laughed and nodded, motioning to Suga to bring over the papers, then Hinata suddenly gor serious, "There will be other venues managers and bosses that will come over no?"

Daichi nodded, "our system is unique but yes, The Crows venue is for new upcoming talent, but other's haven't come over to ask for any of our talent. There good don't get me wrong, but there looking for something _more._ An so not many ask to use our acts and in turn were not as popular. But we aren't that bad, we just aren't that popular or high in demand as let's say Torquoise Terbulent and we can't even talk about Garage 3C!" Daichi laughed, "But we try our best and we are doing good!"

Hinata grinned even wider, "An no band from here besides Karasuno has even reached Garage 3C level have they?"

Daichi became a bit serious and nodded, his mouth a thin line, "True, Karasuno had there lead singer they managed to get other venues interested in the band by there sheer talent. Until the lead singer disappeared and they disbanded....why do you ask?"

Hinata grapsed his shirt and looked at Daichi dead in the eyes, "Because I **_will_** take Euphoric Bites to Garage 3C !"

Daichi was awestruck as Suga kinda stifled a laugh, "W...Well that's a bold claim. Look forward to see you owning up to it."

An they shook hands, Hinata on a euphoric cloud nine. 

_This is just the beginning, first The Crows other venues will want us and we'll rise from venue to venue until Garage 3C! We'll make it!_

Hinata didn't mind that his electricity got cut that same day, as he forward the money the Venue had paid him for rent and a new guitar. 


	3. Inhaling Gasoline

His skin crawled, it always did when he had to witness the practice for the band. Yamaguchi had insisted so much that he come over and see the band play so that they could just go off to a college class later on. Tsukishima reluctantly agreed and here he was again, seeing the orange mop sing his heart out.

The song name had made him snicker, who the hell names there song like this? _April, Give Me Back My Fucken Hoodie._

Tsukishima would be lying if he wasn't a bit surprise by the simpleton Hinata was straight. Hell even Nishinoya commented on it when he told them the song's draft name. An Tsukishima's hearing turned even more fine tuned as he listened in, keeping his uninterested facade. 

_"Wait_ Shouyou, you had a girlfriend!" Nishinoya blurted out. 

Hinata flatered a bit as he played with his hands, "W...Well yeah..."he scratched the side on his neck, "Did you think I only dated guys?"

Nishinoya shrugged, "Ya know I don't care Shouyou! I was curious you never showed me her! Was she cute!"

Hinata nodded, "Yup, but it didn't work out...she told me I was too ya know..."

The room's atmosphere turned a bit tense and it turned quiet,Tsukishima hoping they'd say the deadly word as his skin hummed. So the Orange blob was Bisexual? Tsukishima could see that....

Yamaguchi waved a hand and reminded them, "Come on guys practice we only have three weeks until we play again at the venue!"

Hinata nodded as they continued on, the tension long forgotten. But Tsukishima's brain didn't forget, if anything in theorized, clawed at any reasoning. Trying hard as hell not to acknowledged the thought that was clawing its way to the surface of his brain. 

_Why the hell did he care about any of this?_

* * *

The second time Tsukishima went to there practice bleed between the third, fourth. An before he knew it he was there on the daily, with the excuse of waiting for Yamaguchi every single time. He saw how Hinata acted more and more. But for once he was kinda suprised at what he saw. 

Hinata was there a white shirt with shoddy writing that said, _Think of The Drugs._ A pair of black jeans and his messy hair covering his face as he looked down on the lyrics sheet. Yamaguchi next to him finally noticing Hinata's exterior, Tsukishima had noticed right away. 

"You okay Hinata?"

Hinata sighed as he threw his one free hand up, "No...I don't like the song anymore."

Yamaguchi tensed up, "W...What?"

"I'm scraping it, I'll have a new one by the end of the week." Hinata started to rip up the paper

Yamaguchi grabbed Hinata's wrist, "W...Wait! We only have a week of practice until we play! We can't learn a new song in only a week and three days, this one took us two!"

Hinata sighed looking down, "I know! But I just...this song isn't it. I can _feel it_! Please, I'll work around the patterns and strums to make it easier for you guys, but lyrically I can't this song just isn't it!"

Tanaka and Nishinoya were easily persuaded, they nodded and agreed, hyping Hinata up. Yamaguchi took a different approach as he sighed, ringed up with worry. Tsukishima walked over to the set that he usually didn't step into and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"You'll make it, don't worry I doubt the orange would mess this up. He wants it almost too much." Yamaguchi's gaze lightened as he nodded gripping his bass. Hinata scowled at Tsukishima a bit until his gaze softened for a minute . An Tsukishima _knew_ he didn't imagine Hinata's gaze going up and down on him, giving him a once over. 

Tsukishima balled up his fist, as the room felt too hot and his breathing became shallow, those weren't the eyes of the soft, weird lead singer. It was like he was _seeing_ Tsukishima _really seeing him_ for the first time. His thoughts took over and Tsukishima prayed Hinata went blind, he didn't need the orange mop's gaze on him. It made him feel _too much._

* * *

"So what's the new songs name?" asked Tsukishima to Yamaguchi. That caused the greenhaired boy to go out into a fit of laughter, the whole room as they awaited Hinata's presence. Once the laughter stopped, Yamaguchi spoke up.

"Its called, _I Stole A Guitar and Got A Scar Now_. " Yamaguchi grinned as he shakes his head. Tsukishima's eyes widened for a while until he rolled his eyes, his tone coming off poisonous. 

"Okay, who the hell named there songs like that."

"I name my songs like that, got a problem?" Hinata's voice came off detached. An the room turned to see him, this time he only wore a black tanktop and semi baggy pants. 

Tsukishima didn't let himself loose, not even for a second, "I do, the names are ridiculous and have nothing to do with the songs ."

Hinata walked up to the blond and although there was a height difference Hinata's aura made up for it, maybe too much. As he saw the orange hair up close it looked softer- _wait what?_

"Have you heard the songs" Tsukishima was about to talk until Hinata got even _closer, "_ And I mean _really_ heard the songs, take a step away from your bullshit and read the goddamn lyrics. Just because your Yamaguchi's friend doesn'r mean I'll let you walkts all over the place."

The room was quiet and Yamaguchi pulled Hinata back to the side, "S...Sorry Hinata! Tsukishima didn't mean it!"

Hinata shrugged and sighed as his hands shuffled through his pants and a box of cigars came out of them,"Okay, well I need to go cool off. I'll be back in a few" 

He left, just like that. An Tsukishima felt all the eyes on him, he hated it so much. Yamaguchi motioned him to sit down, "Let me explain."

Tsukishima just sat down and listened rather intently and Yamaguchi spoke. His tone a mixture of admitration, warmth affection and a cool sadness, "Hinata's songs and especially the titles have a personal meaning to him. He doesn't just say it to sound cool or different."

"So what? He actually stole a guitar and got a scar?"

The group laughed, and Yamaguchi answered, "Well yea...it was when we barley started and Hinata was this new kid and he wanted a guitar so badly but I guess his family didn't have the money or something. Anyways we go to a music shop because we were forming the band ans he sees this amazing guitar, his eyes just light up and he grabs it and runs."

The tone became a bit lower as the funny vibes withered away, "But the shop owner was mad, reasonably! But instead of calling the cops he attacked Hinata with a knife, and it nicked at him and now he has a scar on the side of his neck. He keeps it hidden though with his hair thats why you haven't seen it."

Tsukishima drew a sharp breath from inbetween his teeth, he was a big idiot, "Oh...and Wasted in a Waffle House?" He knew he shouldn't have asked but this was the first big info dump on the Hinata, he was the one he knew nothing about. Tanaka was open as well as Nishinoya and Tsukishima knew Yamaguchi since they were kids, but Hinata....we was a enigma. 

"He got really drunk on his 18th birthday that he had in a Waffle House, so drunk he jumped over the counter and serenaded a old lady who was also there for her birthday through the little order mic. We got kicked out, we didn't even pay the bill!" Tanaka roared. 

Tsukishima snickered at that one, a genuine friendly one, "Wow."

An as the tone turned from sour to semi sweet Hinata walked into the room, smelling like tobacco smoke he ran his hands over his orange hair and Tsukishima felt his face grow hot. As Hinata's muscles tensed as he moved them and his face tilted to the side showing his subtle but there jaw line. Feeling his gaze Hinata turned with a neutral gaze, not that bright eyed look and Tsukishima felt his stomach sink in realization and pleasure. 

_Oh Shit._

* * *


	4. Fanatics & Fangz

Kenma hated going outside, the way everything seemed too much. The small jabs and hits of the small pebbles on the ground as he walked, the sharp sounds of a cars wheels as it passed. The chatter of the pass byes, no Kenma Kozume wasn't a outside person. Especially in the daylight, where even the sun's burning gaze was too much. Yet, here he was. Walking, one foot infront of another looking down at his faded converse. 

_If only stupid Kuroo didn't want mochi! Then I wouldn't have to walk to the convinience store..._ he groaned internally. 

The small convenience store was a few minutes walk from his apartment, it has a faded retro sign that Kenma adored. The shop was medium sized with semi-bright paintings adorning the walls, silence ringing throughout the store only disrupted by the small dings and murmurs of the cash register. Everything was great until he bumped into someone, he heard a small as escape the person as they fell awkwardly to the floor. Dreading to open his eyes, he did so and his eyes widened at what he saw, _Hinata Fucken Shouyou._

His mind went blank, his hands began to shake. His tongue felt like it was drying out and he was aware of how much he was gawking at the musician. Finally snapping himself to reality after almost dropping his mochi, hands almost giving out, he walked over and offered Hinata a hand, "H..Here let me help y...you."

Hinata just nodded and grabbed his hand in a clasp, lifting himself up with the slight help of Kenma. _He's heavier than he looks_ Kenma's mind muttered, and close up Kenma could see why, he was semi-built and Kenma hand ran over the one that had touch Hinata's subconsciously. 

_His hands are so calloused..._

"Thanks for the help up!" 

That snapped Kenma out of his lucid state, panic beggining to settle in but he managed to mutter out, "T...Thanks-erm I mean your welcome."

Kenma wanted to die, he knew he looked so idiotic to his favorite musician. Hinata just smiled brightly at him and Kenma felt light headed. An just like that Hinata was about to walk away and something in Kenma _snapped. This could be the last time I ever see him one on one!_ He thought. 

Grasping his wrist before he was gone, Hinata turned around a confused expression on his face. Kenma stuttered out before Hinata thought he was some creep, "I...I was wondering if I could get a photo with you?" he said it so small and shy Kenma felt his ears turning red.

Hinata looked blanked for a moment and he wanted to die, _he probably thinks i'm a weirdo, or he'll say no...._ Kenma thought. 

Instead all his worries were washed away as he saw Hinata brighten up even _more_ , how that was possible Kenma had no idea. 

"Sure! You know who I am?" he was closer now to Kenma, he could smell the scent of cologne and tobacco on him. _He shouldn't be smoking its bad for him and his voice._

"Y...yeah your Hinata Shouyou lead singer of the band Euphoric Bites."

Hinata just nodded, a light in his eyes that Kenma had never seen, he wanted to keep looking.

"Are you a new fan or?"

"No!" Kenma blurted out, "I..I've been a fan for a while, I uh actually saw you guys play last month at the Crow Venue."

"Oh! Well thank you so much for supporting our band!" Hinata went in for a hug and Kenma's mind went blank, _hug...hug...A HUG?!_

An before his brain could register it all, he was in Nirvana. As Hinata enveloped him in a small side hug and Kenma was in shock. Then Hinata grabbed his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture smiling brightly at the _click_ of the camera. That was enough to snap Kenma into reality and he was in awe. Then realization hit him...

"Oh man I took the picture on my phone! Ugh I forgot, I'm sorry its the first time I do this." Hinata muttered lowly as he looked to the side, a small sheepish apologetic smile on his face. 

Kenma shook his head fervently, "No its fine reallly!"

"We can take another one or I could send it to you?" Hinata offered. 

_This can't be real...._ Kenma's mind no longer held any content in this moment that spanned both forever and not enough. 

"Y...You could send it to me?" Kenma asked.

Hinata just nodded as he handed Kenma to put in his contact info and winked at him with a small Cheshire smile, "Just don't leak the number to the groupies."

Kenma's gaze tried to burn that smile into his corneas and brain. As his finger's shakes as he typed his info, he placed himself under the name Kozume Kenma and was slightly shocked at all the names in the artist's contacts. Kenma handed it back and Hinata took a look at his phone.

"Kozume Kenma huh? Well Nice to meet you!" He smiled, "And....there its sent!" Hinata motioned to his phone screen that had the messages between them.

Kenma nodded and Hinata continued on, "Well thank you for supporting the band, hope to see you play at the Crow again this week! Bye I gotta go!" and Hinata disappeared just as soon as he had been there. 

_WHAT THE FUCK HAD JUST HAPPENED!?_

* * *

* * *

Hinata grinned as he exited the shop,happy. A fan had recognized him! If only young Shouyou could see him now, he'd probably cry. Older Hinata would too, but for him........

His mind wandered.......too much this time. 

_The screen in the living room TV was lighted up, Hinata no longer had to hide in his room as his father left the house. An looking at the screen he saw a short male with black hair playing in front of a huge crowd the lyrics burning his ears,_

_"An so with broken wings I try to fly and If i'm lucky survive."_

_Hinata felt something click in hims that day as he searched the screen for the names of this, whatever it was, KARASUNO._

_He fell in love, obsessed with how the strums and words of another together completed him. He had to hide quickly as he heard his father come back from the store, he shut the TV and ran silently to his room, making sure his mom's room was locked and he fell asleep._

* * *

_Middle School was hard for Hinata, either the constant ridicule for his height or his hair color, this time they decided to laugh at something else...._

_"You look like a girl! Who the hell would date you?"_

_"Ne, Hinata are you **gay?** That's gross!"_

_They kept pushing him in between eachother, Hinata zoned out thinking about what his favorite lyric from KARASUNO was...._

_"Mom look! Can I have this music player pleaseeee!" Hinata jumped up and down, his mom looked at him with a small smile as she sighed picking up the object looking at the price, "I don't know Sho, its pretty costly, your dad will get mad..."_

_Hinata's light suddenly died and he just said a small,"Oh" as he put the player back in place._

_Due to this Hinata memorized the music channels itinerary and knew by heart when Karasuno would play and when it would be recorded in Garage 3C. Hinata's eyes always widened when he was the amazing art all over the place, all so raw and he loved the way it was formatted. It sated the small chaotic mess in his heart he was so used to, one that didn't hurt him._

_"So Tenma, Karasuno so the song I Try To Fly Or I'll Die? Tell me?"_

_The lead singer sighed and a small smile left his face, "I came from a dysfunctional family and I was slightly bullied as a kid over my appearance and height. An the songs just a reflection of that and I try to tell the fans that its either you move on and use it and take the power back or you let it destroy you. I never really felt free as a kid, but when I was on stage nothing could bound me."_

_Tears streamed through Hinata's face, as the small comfort relight a once dead fire in him._

_The next week he went back to the store and grabbed the music player and hid it in his pants, no one noticed. His father had a computer and Hinata propped it up to download the KARASUNO's albums, once he was done he walked away smiling his small music player in grasp._

_"Ne Hinata this girl said you look dumb!"_

_"Oh my gosh, look at him! He's so weird, I swear he's a girl, he's so feminine!"  
_

_"Oi Tranny!"_

_Hinata could only hear the music that deafened his ears and opened his heart. Until a kid grabbed it out of his grasp and looked down at it, "Ew you listen to these loosers?" he snorted._

_Hinata felt a glare manifesting in his gaze and the other kid noticed too, "What I insulted your favorite band? Big deal there looser's, didn't the lead singer left. Exactly." The snotty brat was about to slam his player on the floor when Hinata stepped on the kid's foot and punched him in the stomach._

_"Give it back" Hinata said, a cold look in his eyes as he grabbed it and put it in his pocket. The other kids quiet as the main perp was in the floor, whimpering in pain._

* * *

_"You did what?!" his father has a iron grasp on his, his nails digging into Hinata's skin, breaking it as blood let out in small amounts. He'd be lucky if this was all he got..._

_"Where did you ever get this!" His father kept roaring, Hinata prayed his mother didn't interfere, she did, always._

_"I bought it...just let him go."_

_His father, if he could ever call it that laughed bitterly, "So that's why does diabolical bands were on my computer! You were using it to download you satanic things! " he started shaking Hinata back and fourth, "Do you think you can do that!" ANSWER!"_

_Hinata's voice turned small, "N...No."_

_"No what?!"_

_"No Sir."_

_"Please...Just let him go, he won't do it anymore." his mother pleaded. If only it made a difference, his father grabbed a plate and slammed it to the floor, broken pieces on the floor and it nicked Hinata and His mother. He luckily got the worst cut and his mother got lighter ones. A cry left her and Hinata's gaze turned red._

_His father seized him up, still holding him and growled, "You will not listen to that type of music or I'll send you to the military! You will not become gay because I will beat you bloody do you understand!"_

_Hinata was biting his tongue, blood splashing in his mouth, he looked up to his dad, "No...."_

_An then it all went black._

_The hospital staff was nice and the police officers were as well. Hinata could hear his mom crying as she kept murmuring to the officer, "Its my fault I should've taken the hits, he's my baby-"_

_"Ma'am I understand, but I urge you to press charges..."_

_"I know but--"_

_"We are aware that you're pregnant ma'am, there are programs that will take you and your kids inn until you get a job."_

_Hinata's mind went blank, his mother was pregnant? He unhooked his IV's and ran to the exit of his hospital room. His mom gasped and the police officer was staring in awe._

_"Shouyou! Get back in bed I'll call the nur-"_

_"Wait! Mom...please" Hinata's voice broke a bit and his mother eyes widened. Hinata grasped her hands, "I'll work! I'll take care of them but please I don't want them to live like this..." He placed his small hand on his mothers stomach._

_His mother broke-down and nodded, "Okay sweetie" and the police officer nodded._

_The nurses took Hinata to the bed again, scolding him for removing his IV's.._

_He slept well for once in his young life in utter peace. He didn't have to worry about locking doors, if he would come home drunk or worried over broken plates and screams._


	5. Cuties in Cults

The Crows venue was roaring with anticipation. People moved from left to right, screams and whispers intermingling with one another. Hinata anxiously awaited his band to be announce, yes there was barley there second performance here, the first as regulars so he wanted tonight to go well. After all, he made the group learn a new song, one he proudly called, _Cuties in Cults;_

They were backstage and Yamaguchi was buzzing with nerves as he moved left to right, his heart in his chest as Tsuki tried his hardest to calm him down. 

"You'll be fine"Tsukishima muttered just loud enough for Yamaguchi to hear. Tanaka and Nishinoya were talking with one another hyping themselves up, Hinata in the corner seeing the crowd. A small smile graced his face as he saw the fan he met at the gasoline station, Kenma? was it, yeah him. Hinata could tell that he was a quiet kid so coming here, where its so loud meant that the band really did mean something to him. Or maybe Hinata was just overthinking things, either way a small heatfelt smile reached his face. 

Then it melted off, as confusion and a straight mouth replaced it. He motioned to Yamaguchi to come closer and as he did he asked, "Whats up?"

Hinata pointed at what, or rather whom he was staring at, "Who's the brunette? He has a crowd gathered around him yet he's talking to Asahi about something," The brunette had brown eyes and a pretty face, "See? He just pointed over here, do you know him?"

Yamaguchi shook his head, "No I don't-"

"That's Oikawa Tooru from Turquoise Turbulent, you should know that." Tsukishima called up his voice tainted with teasing, as Hinata looked up. His back against Tsukishima, as the mail towered and was behind Hinata looking at the brunette. Hinata felt a bit warm at the proximity and took a step forward. 

"There's no way..." Hinata muttered slightly, "This guy is literally a Venue away from playing in Garage 3C, what the hell is he doing here?!"

Tsukishima shrugged, "Charity work?"

Hinata turned and glared at the blonde, "whatever, I'm going for a smoke." He motioned to the box and walks out but as he does a similar looking shadow lurks. Hinata tenses up as he looks at the shadowed figure, his blonde hair messy and motions to Hinata. 

"Nervous?"

Hinata shrugged, "I'm dealing with a lot, nerves are the last thing on my list."

The shadowed man laughed and Hinata rolled his eyes as he grabbed the lighter, _there was no way I'm telling this sketchy stranger what's going on in my life right now._

But what was going on?

* * *

"Bullshit, Mom" Hinata seethed. He was 19 now and there was no _way in hell_ this was happening.

"Hinata please, he wants to met Natsu and-"

"I'm _not_ talking to him, _ever_."

"He's your fath-"

"He ain't shit! A father doesn't beat there kid bloody! He doesn't fuck them up emotionally, mentally and physically because of it! We went through hell when you separated and now, _now_ he chooses to be involve!?"

His mom motioned him to calm down, "Please, he's been in rehab, I already told Natsu-"

"Why are you bringing her into this! She's not going to meet him! What if he hurts he-"

"She will not be hurt! I already learned my lesson with you..."her voice was silent yet held a edge of anger, and tainted with sadness. Hinata groaned as he grabbed him mom's hand and ran his finger and traced her palm.

"I'm sorry I just don't want you or Natsu to be hurt, not again, not _ever_ " his mom gave him a small smile but it quickly faded once she pulled her hand from his grasp.

"He wants to see you pla-"  
  
"No." Hinata's voice was somewhat colder than before and even his mother was surprised, she tried again to ask. Hinata was silent and then spoke again, colder, his nails digging into his arm leaving red, "No! He will not see me play, " a bitter chuckle escaped him, " Didn't he say my music was for fags?! An that if he ever saw me play or hell even listen to my genre he'd beat me bloody! What the hell?!"  
  


His mom was quiet and nodded, "Ill tell him but if he goes, I... I don't know if he will whether you want him to or not."

"Well if he goes then _I'll beat him bloody."_

Hinata's mom eyes were slightly clouded with tears as she sniffled, trying to reach for her son, "Please don't try to peacefully-"

  
But Hinata slammed the door and walked out, leaving his mom and heart crying and broken at the scene.

* * *

"Those cigarettes don't do much." the shadowed man said, humming slightly. Hinata looked at his third cigar of the night, he tightened his hand around it, _he knew._

Bitterly he spoke testing his fate, "Yeah I know." 

The shadowed man looked intrigued as he opened his coat and Hinata feared he might take a gun out. But instead he took out these small pills, a plethora of colors, "Then try these out?"

Hinata stiffed at this, _drugs?_ His breathe grew slightly sharp, _he had to play tonight no way he'd-_

But his mind canceled that out as soon as he saw a familiar broad figure and dead eyes, his no ex-father enter the venue. Just knowing he was there riddled Hinata with sharp breathing, small chest pains and cloudy vision. A small panic attack?

Hinata grabbed the fistful and swinged them, _I don't wanna think, I can't feel this way, everything too much, the air , the temperature, him, me, just everything...I just need a small break. Yeah?_

His mind went blurred, a warmth similar to that of love filled his brain and he finally let a breath out, he looked through lidded eyes at the man, "How much do I owe-"

"Leave it to me, first ones on the house."

Then he exploded in color, Nirvana and the slight debauchery of the night.

* * *

Kenma was ecstatic for tonight. Not only was his favorite band playing but he had so much fun when he _actually_ met Hinata, he even posted a pic of them that he took. Of course he put a sticker over his own face because he was just so ugly compared to Hinata. _He's so gorgeous, cool and funny. So dream-_

He canceled out those thoughts in his head, inside the venue was louder than usual as Oikawa the front man for one of the most popular bands was talking to security about something. An Kenma stared intently at the stage and he let his mind wander and Kenma from the corner of his eye saw Hinata walk outside to smoke. 

_I can go and make it seem like I bumped into him again..._ Kenma thoughts wandered and before he knew it his feet did too. The air was crisp and hard to breath in due to the cold and he saw Hinata for a minute then losted him. Kenma's mind wandered as well as his feet trying to locate the male. An after a while he saw the familiar orange hair, but he was sitting down on the alley floor, head down.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Kenma asked his voice inlaced with worry, _should he call someone?_

Hinata raised up his head and stretched, Kenma noticed nothing wrong with him except the small blush on his cheeks and slower speaking voice. Maybe he was tired? The theory was confirmed as Hinata took a step and almost fell. Kenma's reflects took a hold of him and he grabbed the orange haired boy. 

"Careful" he muttered at Hinata, Hinata just hummed as he looked at Kenma's eyes and grabbed a strand of his hair and played with it.

"I like your hair, Kenma"

Kenma went red at the sight of his favorite singer's actions and stuttered, "T..Thank..ks"

Hinata giggled and although there height difference he managed to encased Kenma in his arms, "I really like your face too. Its cute, your cute." he traced a finger across Kenma's face, and it wandered down to his shirt, slightly. Kenma at this time was in a different world, having ascended. 

The shadow of the night slightly hiding there faces, one side to the other. But Kenma could still see Hinata, those intense brown eyes and slight blush. His eyes feal,his body humming. Hinata on the other hand was clouded by drugs and euphoria, and this cute boy was just in-front of him. His repressed desires, wants and longs no longer screaming at him with his fathers voice. He was free in that drug infused moment that he was finally mentally free. 

He grabbed Kenma by the face, looked at him for a few seconds, he kepts tracing the lines of his face.   
  
Suddenly in a moment of passion and lust he smashed there lips together, Kenma's eyes widened but shutting down as the rest of him did as well. The outside air suddenly felt too hot as he dug his nails deeper and deeper into the yellow dyed haired boy, small noises escaping him as Hinata relished in the sound and feelings, all heightened up. The clawing became more and more intense, the breathing harder and harder. Hinata dialed up to a hundrend percent and his skin burning from the inside out, as he kissed and nipped at kenma, clawing hoping the heat would ease. But Hinata took, he consumed even when giving pleasure.

Kenma was a giver, but he had little to give as Hinata took and took. His appetitie never seething, not when he kissed him harder, marked his neck or clawed the back of his shirt. Not even a little, when Kenma wrapped his legs around Hinata's waist and hoisted himself up to the wall his back was facing. An it ended all when Kenma finally succumb to the lack of oxygen in his body.

Both him and Hinata panting, as Hinata shrugged and patted Kenma's shoulder, Yamaguchi walked out and motioned to Hinata from the shadows, "Hinata! Were on in 10 minutes!"

An like that he left Kenma's gaze, he was gone just like he showed up. Kenma's lips, face, body and heart burning. 

_This was a dream? Right?_

He was almost moved to tears, as Hinata's intense marks ached only a little. He awaited the show, and when he saw them play he saw Hinata in a new light and he was sure he wasn't the only one. He was livelier, brighter, looser in his movements. An when he turned to the side Kenma would feel a small bit of bashfulness as he could see the bites Kenma left. Not huge, a medium bordering on small, the audience did a small cat call and Hinata just winked.


	6. Bleached Bottle Blond Blows Me

Tsukishima was there in that cramped venue, there third performance here already. His head by this point was banging with pain against his skull and you'd think that would disrupt the music and awe that occurred whenever he watched Hinata play. But it never did, Tsukishima swore, _he isn't human_. 

An he stood by that, Hinata was inhumane in all aspects. Inhumanely annoying, bright, positive, kind, and _hot._ It wasn't the venue lights that burned his skin in the moment, it was the orange haired singer his gaze boring into the crowd. Demanding all of there attention and nothing else. It sent shivers down his spine and until the set was over there was a energy that was like live-wire and made everyone jolt alive to the music. An just like that Hinata pulled the plug, leaving everyone wanting more and _more._ Like he took all the music with him, the sensations with him and left the audience coming back and back for another fix. 

Tsukishima viewed from the corner of his eye once the show was over the blue eyed male from the first show, he sneered at a memory of early on. 

* * *

"So who's the black haired guy that gets here early?"Hinata had asked a bit shy, a uncharacteristic blush on his face, slightly fiddling with his guitar strings. Yamaguchi shrugged while Tanaka and Nishinoya were staring at Hinata with a glint in there eyes and small chuckles leaving them.

"Oh, ho , ho! Hinata you like that guy?" they both said in there iconic loud voices. Hinata squeaked a bit shaking his head furiously.

"N...No" he rubbed the back if his neck, "I..I just think its fun....funny that he come here and looks so out of place!"

Tsukishima shrugged," Maybe he likes coming for the girls"

An like that Hinata's old demeanor was back. Tsukishima's thoughts where spiraling, a mixture of displeasure and anger splashed with jealousy? Tsukishima rolled his eyes, _Hinata shouldn't act like that, he shouldn't make those face or loose his voice like that._

_ His thoughts continued unrestrained, Especially if its not because of me.  _

* * *

An now Tsukishima was in the moment, and he saw the black haired man getting closer and he blocked his way time and time again. He knew it was petty but he didn't care, relishing in the moment of superiority. Yamaguchi motioned to him and walked over to him, "We're backstage now come on."

Tsukishiam groaned, "Why am I going?"

Yamaguchi shrugged, "Your good at math and dealing, Nishinoya, Tanaka and me all think of you as our manager at this point."

Tsukishima skin crawled with curiosity as he raised a brow, "An Hinata?"

Yamaguchi shrugged, "He's okay with it, he hasn't been...here? lately, he's been locked in his apartment and writing or doing God knows what."

Tsukishima's ears perked at that but he left the mystery question alone. Saying nothing all the guys were gathered in the office for a review of the performance, Hinata sitting legs to the side on the chair, playing with the hem of his shirt. The synopsis was quick and painless, Hinata had to learn how to sync the bass more with the songs, Yamaguchi's strums were too slow at times and Tanaka and Nishinoya had to practice more but they were well off. Hinata took this criticism well enough and hell even nodded. 

"Well lets go cool off in our room!" shouted Tanaka as he and Nishinoya took off there t-shirts and revealed tank-tops,it did get stuffy in the venue at times. Hinata followed and Tanaka let out a whistled.

"What got to _you?_ "

Hinata looked groggily at the guys as he was confused for a minute, and Yama stuttered. "Y..You have light scratch marks on your back."

Hinata cocked his head to the side and sighed, "Don't know?"

Everyone let out a whistle of laughter even Hinata a small one though and he walked off to his area, the band not thinking much of it.

* * *

The night dragged on and the guys were ready to go out and mingle with the fans one last time before they left and played until next month. 

"Tsuki, could you fetch Hinata? We're going!" Yamaguchi called out as he left the door. Tsukishima sighed as he stayed behind and was opened the door to Hinata's small secluded area, his mind went blanked at what he saw. 

It was Hinata, shirtless, hair not covering his neck and pants low on his torso.His body splayed on a chair, harms behind his head in a resting position .He was smoking a cigar indoors as music played to a medium degree. Tsukishima's eyes wandered and his mind was stagnant, he was pale yet stronger than what he looked like, his body slightly carved by definition. His neck, the medium sized scar on his neck that traveled down to his back, the other side covered in love bites and the scratch marks that were light pink on his back and slightly on his hips. They were healing.

"Done staring?" Hinata asked one eye opening. 

_His voice is slurred,_ Tsukishima noted, _is he drunk?_

"Look we need you to go out and talk to your little fa-"

"You like being witty don't you?" Hinata seethed, standing up from the table. Tsukishima _almost_ took a step back. 

"Look-"

"Shut it," Hinata muttured, he was closer now and Tsukishima could smell the scent of tobacco on him. His mind reeled and his hands formed into a tight fist. 

"Your annoying, bitter and tall," Hinata's finger was jabbed into Tsukishima's chest repeatedly, "An I can't stand it."

"Well what are _you_ gonna do about it shrimp?" Tsukishima sneered. 

Hinata cocked his head to the side and a intense look in his eyes flashed, sending waves of shock to Tsukishima as the room got hotter and his breath sharper. His mind reeled when he noticed Hinata drag him to the couch that was on the side of the room and by drag he meant literally pulling him down. 

An before Tsukishima could register his own actions, Hinata was on top of his torso. An he was tracing his neck with his finger, diging his nails where he could. An the shadow of his face became more and more as he got closer to his face. Tsukishima kissing him back. No words were exchange as Hinata's nails dug into Tsukishima's shirt or when Tsukishima marked, nipped and bit every bit of exposed flesh, which was _a lot._

Tsukishima's mind selfishly thinking, _darker, harder, more._

He wanted to mark away the hand of the other, who ever the hell they were.

Tsukishima couldn't breath and tried to pull away but Hinata was gripping him back too hard and he couldn't escape his grasp. Grabbing a fistful of his blond hair, Hinata pulled back his head and kissed him deeper. Tsukishima was in a state of lack of air and lust. His eyes slightly wide as he wondered how this man could _take and take._

Even when he gave, Tsukishima felt like he was giving _too much_ to the point that he was _taking_. A lover not many could handle, could he?

But Tsukishima loved a challange, so as he tried to turn there positions and Hinata was now _finally_ under him and he was now on his lap. He lowered himself to his lower area, Hinata looked at the blond with one raised eyebrow. Tsukishima said nothing as he lowered the already low fabric to Hinata's knees.

They weren't thinking, Hinata couldn't his mind of state lost, wandering. Tsukishima didn't think when he was around Hinata....he couldn't too intoxicated with the male's touch, essence and taste.


	7. Blue Body Marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for not updating its been a overwhelming past few months IM SO SORRY I GHOSTED! With the Virus quarantine and I had a really bad depressive episode I couldn’t really write and I was going through a burn out....IM SO SORRY.
> 
> I SWEAR I WILL finish this fanfic bare with me I have time now!
> 
> I also have a new series in the works and I’ll be posting a new series and a new one-shot tonight!
> 
> Follow my IG, QUOTEV, and Fanfic.net! All @haiq_trash_queen.
> 
> Thanks sm for the support means the world!

Hinata groaned as the events from nights hit him. As he laid in the same room of the venue, a hangover from drugs hitting him. Almost as much as his missing pants and shirt, he tried to piece toghether what had happened the night before but was left with only fractures. As his tolerance increased Hinata needed more and he remembered more. 

* * *

Hinata practiced with the band for the weeks again, waiting to play at the venue for the fourth time. So the weeks coming was practice and writing. Hinata noticed how in practice tsukishima was absent so he asked Yamaguchi once they were putting back the instruments, "Were's Tsukishima?"

Yamaguchi shrugged, "He told me he won't ba able to come this week because he's busy with classes."

Hinata shrugged as he walked home once practice was over and as he was about to change into his pajamas, all of the events from the last performance came back. As the marks that were too red and too fresh reminded him....

_oh shit_

* * *

Tsukishima was hiding from one person specifically, _that_ person. It didn't take a genius to know Hinata had been somewhat intoxicated that night but Tsukishima was sure that once the other events occurred he was closer to sober. An he could, would not, _face it.  
  
_Well that was the plan until he went to the venue they were playing at, his legs wandering and thinking, _Your doing this for Yamaguchi!_ As he entered the familiar environment Hinata was on stage and Tsukishima was lost in the male once again, over and over. He hated it with a passion as his body and mind burned hotter than the shitty lights that shone on stage.

* * *

Hinata knew he had to address it, _look i was wasted no big deal okay?_ He would wait once the show was over....

Hinata didn't think the blond male had feelings for him, his brain wasn't wired like that, why would he? Plus there was _that_ fact. Hinata's hands were gripping his head as he let out a frustrated sigh, "Fuck" he muttered as the memory flashed through his now sober brain.

* * *

_"So Tsukishima?" Hinata asked Yamaguchi with a small smile. The green haired male was stuttering at Hinata's gaze and a small chuckle left the group._

_"H..He's My...My child...childhood fr...friend!" Yamauchi raised his hands frantically. Hinata hummed as he shook his head, a supportive hand on his shoulder._

_"Be honest" he smiled at Yamaguchi._

_He flushed as he nodded, "I....I Love...Him"_

* * *

Hinata bit the bullet when Tsukisima appeared in the backstage room. He saw the blond be there, chatting and talking to a bright and love struck Yamaguchi. Hinata's self hate deepening and sinking his claws into him. 

"Tsukishima can I talk to you?" He let out, trying his hardest to not make it obvious and his voice ended up coming off as cold and angry?

Tsukishima nodded and they both walked into his small room area, Hinta cleared his throat as a small blush left his face. Tsukishima secretly reeling and living in his actions and feeling better than hell on wheels. 

"So...uh last night-erhm I meant last time we played here." Hinata let out, a jumble of words leaving his mouth, Tsukishima looked away a small blush leaving his face and Hinata was ready to die. 

"Look!" he interrupted himself, "I was wasted so relax! You know it was..."  
  


"A mistake" Tsukishima interrupted him this time, ending his one sided conversation with himself. Hinata's eyes lost some color to them and Tsukishima felt guilt gnaw at him. 

_I didn't want him to say it like that oof shot to my pride,_ Hinata thought, his word stung. 

Tsukishima's mind on the other hand was silent, he knew his words stung but he had to make them do that. He couldn't be with this orange mess, he couldn't deal with it, he would _not._ All his reasoning left when Hinata was involved, he wanted to _try, for it to work, to stay, to live._

An he _couldn't_ do that, he would never do that. Hinata _disgusted him, he made him feel to much, too soon._

"Okay well that's all, we're goo now? If you left Yamaguchi would miss you"Hinata said as he left to go greet the fans, this time Tsukishima left alone in the room that smelled like sex and now tears as they dripped down and down. 

He knew Hinata meant his last words and he knew he would have to keep this a secret from his best friend, he already ruined a somewhat relationship with Hinata, the _what if._

* * *

Hinata's light was dimmed, the conversation draining and his mind was present. He didn't take drugs this time, not that anyone noticed, his dealer gone with the wind. But the medium size crowd of fans welcoming made his heart warm and helped him forget about the mess he caused, it was cleaned up. It was _fine now._

He knew Tuskishima wouldn't tell and Hinata would keep that secret shoved down and live with that. 

"H..Hello!" 

Hinata's gaze met piercing blue eyes and he lost his breath. Hinata took a step back and smiled.

"H-Hello! Are you a fan?"

The blue eyes male shrugged,"You guys have a lot of potential, if you-"

Hinata's smile dropped for a while, "Who are you?" curious as to why a ~~cute~~ guy was giving him music tips? Was he from another venue>

"I'm Kageyama Tobio", he offered his hand for a hand shake and Hinata laughed at such a formal action. Especially at a show like this.

"Ha! Why you laughing dumbass?!"

An Hinata lost a lung as he kept laughing and laughing, not noticing Kageyama's slight blush and darting eyes. 

"S...Sorry its just your really funny Kageyama!" a bright, _genuine,_ smile on his face. As he looked at the male and took all of his ~~gorgeous~~ appearance in. 

_He finally shake Kageyama's hand and both tried to ignore the intense electricity that shot between one another._


	8. Success is for SellOuts

The crowd roared to life, now familiar with Euphoric Bites and there sound. Living, thriving over every new experience. 

Hinata’s view from the stage was breath taking and as he forced his voice and lungs to work twice as hard, seeing the faces in the crowd his hear swelled. 

For moments forgetting about his dumb decisions, the burning voice of addiction. For those meer moments he was free, almost.

Blue, this blue eyes he could loose himself to.He at a tried hard not to stare at his favorite attendee, Kageyama Tobio; there was something about him that made Hinata weak and a sense of familiarity in those eyes.

He tried not to make his gaze dwell on his, moving around the stage. His mind short circuiting when he notices Kageyama’s small blush and gap expression, catching on at his stare.

He almost trips but changes the motion to the crowd, recovering focus and as Hinata moves around trying to regain momentum, he see’s brown hair, the familiar brunette; Oikawa Tooru the lead singer of Turquoise Turbulent's. Hinata almost stopped in his tracks, _what the hell is this guy doing here?!_

But as always, the show must go on.   
  
An Hinayana waited for the lights to dim, for the instruments to stop; for his freedom to comeback, unchained to the music he loves ever so much .

* * *

He was mingling with the crowd now, the voices of fans coming from the left to the right, “Man that show was awesome!” 

“You guys gotta play another set!”

Hinata smiled and waved at everyone of them, he was _so_ greatful without any of them, he wouldn’t have _this or anything._

The thought itself, to just be _able_ to play. To stay on _the stage and perform for as long as he can was beyond a dream to him._

Then he noticed the crowd split and interest peaked,noticing a familiar shade of black hair and blue eyes. 

Hinata grins like mad as he takes a step toward the male, “Kageyama? Hey.”

Kageyama slightly falters and Hinata finds it a mixture of _incredibly hot and cute._ How is that even possible?Hinata has no idea, all he knows is that Kageyama Tobio is a different kind. 

“Hey,” Kageyama nods and he makes a small thinking gesture, “So your set was good but you need to work on your strumming and something about songs seem slower?”

Hinata eyes lit up as he got excited, breaking Kageyama’s personal bubble, “Like missing?!”

Kageyama nods stiffly, trying to ignore Hinata’s burning gaze, eyes or his _amazing_ scent that he gave off, “Ye...Yeah.” but just like that his nerves melt away as. He realizes that Hinata, _understands._

”Have you tried timing your strums or-“

Hinayana groans but his eyes still sparkle as a small pout takes place on his ~~kissable~~ mouth, “Yea! But its sooo boring! Sadly my lead guitar can’t keep up with me so I have to play slower and-“

Kageyama nods but interrupts, “But if you timed yourself or your teammates...”

”I know but its so borin-“

”Then how do you expect to get better? Practice can only take you so far, if your a artist you need to keep evolving.”

Hinata was quiet now, his eyes boring more and more into Kageyama’s. He felt the skin on his body prickle at the orange’s males gaze. Did he say the wrong thing?

”I know.”

But his gaze wasn’t what Kageyama expected, not anger or sadness. But _determination._ It made his knees weak and his stomach turn, about to speak. Hell maybe even ask the male out, for music talks only of course!

But a brunette happened to bump him out of the way, a far _too familiar_ one that is. Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama’s face scrunched up. 

“Oh Hello! You must be Hinata Shouyou right? Your performance was monster like for a newbie to the scene.”

Hinata’s face exploded in red hues and Kageyama felt his gaze fall to the floor and his mouth tugging down. Oikawa on the other hand was _living_ and continued to babble on.   
  
“An your quite the cutie~ You’ll be great once you manage to hit new notes and venues.”

Hinata looked at Oikawa with determination as he nodded, a small blush still evident.

”W..Well what are you doing here?” Hinata asked with wide eyes and playing with his hands. 

The sight made Kageyama sick and disappointed, _I wanted to be the reason you look-act-like that._

He didn’t excuse himself from the conversation, he wasn’t even part of it in the first place. 

Sulkily he went home and he was pretty sure Hinayana didn’t miss or even _notice_ his lack of presence.

* * *

Oikawa, the good looking brunette smiled as he put a arm around Hinata.

"So would you like to play at our venue?" he smiled but his voice was laced with a competitive spirit.

Hinata grinned as his voice held the same vigor, "Hell yea.".


	9. Eternally Encompassed

_Kageyama bit his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. He felt like a idiot, of course Hinata would have many suitors looking like that._

_It wasn't that he got into the scene just because of Hinata, he'd always loved music, it made him feel. It was better than talking, Kageyama was bad at that. Music on the other hand?_

_His mother forced him to play the piano as a young kid and a new instrument every year. It wasn't a surprise that he got into a prestigious classical music school, or that...he dropped out. An that while attenidng a normal comunity colleghe that he discovered, him._

_Hinata opened a new world of music that followed no rules or convection. At times riding on the verge of noise instead of harmonies. It took all the rules Kageyama had pouned into his brain for years and destoryed them. An that...sole factor is what made him fall in love with that world._

_...An lately he had been struggling, with it all. He needed more and more now. He discrete Hinata's playing, the strums, etc. His tactical style and self bleeding through, Hinata didn't follows the rules, hell Kageyama felt like he didn't even know them!_

_Seeing with Oikawa made his skin crawl, he knew who the lead singer was. They had gone to the same liberal arts high school and his eyes bore into the brunettes as he talked to Hinata. Whether Oikawa sensed Hinata's untapped potential or just to screw with Kageyama he successfully had Hinata._

_An Kageyama felt horrid._

_The music kept him coming back, he tried to explain it to himself. So after tonight he decided, that he was gonna take the music with him. As he passed by a dingy music store he walked in. Saw a glistening blue guitar that called to him and bought it.  
_

_The easy part was the music, the hard part?_

_Getting a band together...._

* * *

_"What?! A 3rd tier venue? How?!" Yamaguchi was flustered. Hinata was smiling ear to ear while Nishinoya and Tanaka where cheering and pumping there fist up in the air._

_"Dude thats great you said yes right?!" shouted Nishinoya._

_Hinata nodded as he grinned, "The lead singer of Turqouise Turbulents has been seeing us play for a while and he wanted to us to play at his venue. A la Battle of the Bands sort of way!"_

_The room went silent with anticipation until Tsukishima cleared his throat, "You think you'll win?"_

_Hinata faltered a bit as he looked away, Tsukishima continued, "You guys are good but not that good. Hinata you keep using similar chords, Yamaguchi your fingers move still to slow, Tanaka you need to work on keeping up with Hinata's voice and Nishinoya....your doing good work keep practicing."_

_Hinata was quiet as he nodded, "I know...I'll stufy more before we get to that venue okay? Were gonna stay on stage for as long as we can!"_

_The band cheered and Hinata grinned, they were so close!_

* * *

"So...is that a yes?"

"I don't know man....look I get it but the scene seems oversaturated and we won't be making any money since were newbies. Sorry."

Kageyama shrugged, "Okay, nothing lost."

"Hey man! You asked me to join! Whatever!"

Kageyama sighed as he looked at the paper of names, listed on and on. He groaned as his head fell on to his hands, gripping his hair, he was so bad with people. 

He straightened up when he heard a knock on the door and inside walked in three individuals. One had spikey hair,the other a cut similar to a bowl cut and the other plain black hair. 

"Hi i'm Kindachi and these are my friends. We wanna see if theres still positions for members?"

Kageyama nodded briskly, "Yes there is!"

* * *

"Hinata stop lagging behind!" scolded Tsukishima. Hinata groaned as he moved his hands back and forth psuhing aside Tsukishima's scolds. 

"Ah whatever, Your just mad that you haven't gotten laid." Hinata muttured in a state of exhaustion. 

The room became tensed and quiet. Hinata forgetting about there both antics from before, the room became heavy and hot. Tsukishima , "Tsked" and walked away but Hinata didn't lose seight of that light blush on his features. 

Hinata groaned as he laid on his back, "God damn it!"

He was so fucken stupid sometimes.

* * *


End file.
